Muistatko minut, kun kohtaamme jälleen?
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Sijoittuu aikaan Atemin lähdettyä. Yugin vaari matkustaa maailmalla ja lähettää Yugille paketin, jonka sisältö saa pojan lähtemään suorinta tietä Egyptiin. Tarina ei ole ihan T ainesta, mutta pelaan varman päälle. Romance/Family/Angst/Fluff
1. Prologi

Vastuunvapautuslauseke vai mikä se nyt olikaan? Juh, siis minähän en omista näitä hahmoja, ne kuuluvat Yu-Gi-Oh!:hin luojalle, Kazuki Takahashille.

Tämä on lahja yt:n ihanaiselle Alma19981:lle~

* * *

><p>Muistatko minut, kun kohtaamme jälleen?<p>

Prologi

Kun Atem oli omasta tahdostaan siirtynyt ajasta ikuisuuteen, oli Yugi Mutoun elämä palannut lähes sellaiseksi, kuin se oli ennen korttipelien suomaa kuuluisuutta ja Millenium arvoitusta.  
>Mutta puoli vuotta sitten oli Sugoroku Mutou ilmoittanut painokkaasti haluavansa viimeisinä elinvuosinaan tehdä sitä, mitä todella halusi. Hän halusi kiertää maailmaa, kokea seikkailuja kuten nuorena. Ja Yugin äidin vastalauseista huolimatta Sugoroku lähti matkalleen ympäri maailmaa, mukanaan kuitenkin luotettava ystävänsä ja argeologitoverinsa Arthur Hopkins. Kuukausien ajan Sugoroku matkusteli maailmalla lähetellen kotiin erilaisia pelejä niin Kiinasta, Perusta, Turkista kuin Intiastakin. Nyt hän oli matkustanut Egyptiin, Millenium esineiden kotimaahan.<br>"Kuule, Arthur", Sugoroku aloitti kävellessään ystävänsä pitkin basaaria. "Haluaisin huomenna lähteä katsomaan Kuninkaiden laaksoa."  
>Arthur vilkaisi häntä kysyvästi. "Hautojako katsomaan?" hän arveli kummastuneena. "Mutta ne haudat on koluttu jo satoja kertoja, ei niistä enää mitään löydä. Vai onko mielessäsi jokin muu kuin perinteinen turistikierros? Tuskin sinä sinne Tutankhamonin hautaa ainakaan penkomaan ole menossa, ethän?"<br>Sugoroku hymyili salaperäisesti. "Yksi hauta siellä ei olekaan turistien nähtäväksi", hän kuiskasi. "Haluan nähdä faarao Atemin haudan."  
>"Atemin?" Arthur toisti räpäyttäen silmiään. "Senkö Atemin, joka...!"<br>"Juuri sen", Sugoroku huokaisi kuuluvasti. Totta kai kyse oli juuri siitä Atemista. Juuri siitä faaraosta, jonka sielu oli vangittuna Millenium arvoitukseen. Juuri siihen arvoitukseen, jonka hän itse omin käsin oli hakenut Atemin haudasta kaikkien niiden ansojen takaa ja jonka hänen rakas lapsenlapsensa oli koonnut, vapauttaen faaraon vihdoin tästä maailmasta ja päästäen hänet iankaikkiseen lepoon kaikkien niiden yksin vietettyjen vuosien jälkeen. "Mutta suurinkaan osa Kuninkaiden laakson oppaista ei tunne reittiä hänen haudalleen. Enkä minäkään muista sinne enää, vaikka kuinka yritän", Sugoroku jatkoi turhautuneesti. Arthur taputti lyhyempää miestä selkään.  
>"Älä vielä lannistu", hän totesi yrittäen piristää ystäväänsä. "Ehkä meitä onnistaa ja löydämme oppaan."<br>Sugoroku hymyili toiveikkaasti. "Ehkä olet oikeassa", hän sanoi. "Ja kai me nyt vanhoina konkareina pärjätään ilman opastakin!"  
>"Ehkei kuitenkaan", Arthur naurahti takaisin. "Muistatko miten kävi viimeksi?"<br>"Hohoo! Ai silloin, kun me...?" Sugoroku vastasi nauraen ja haroi partaansa. Hän ei katsonut eteensä vaan käveli päin edessään seisovaa huppupäistä miehestä ja kaatui törmäyksen voimasta.  
>"Voi selkäparkaani!" Sugoroku voihkaisi. Mies kääntyi häntä kohti hädissään.<br>"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi arabiaksi, otti kohteliaisuuden vuoksi hupunkin pois päästään, ja kumartui auttamaan Sugorokua. Sugorokun ja miehen katseet kohtasivat, eikä Sugoroku kyennyt uskomaan silmiään.  
>"Mutta sinähän...!" Sugoroku aloitti, muttei saanut sanaa suustaan. Oli vähällä, ettei hän saanut sydänkohtausta. Hän katsoi suoraan miehen violetteihin silmiin, jotka hetken välähtivät ymmärrystä. Mies mutisi ensin jotain ensin arabiaksi, ennen kuin vaihtoi kielensä kehnoon japaniin.<br>"Minä... muistan sinut", hän kuiskasi ääni särkyen tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi ja hän ojensi kätensä Sugorokulle.


	2. Osa 1

Osa 1.

Olen Yugi Mutou, Duel Monsters Champion, King of Games ja Millenium esineiden valittu. Tai siis olin. Nyt olen vain Yugi, ajattelin ironisesti nojaten keittiön pöytään. Pelaaminen ei oikein innostanut enää ja pakkani keräsi pölyä yöpöydällä.

"Yugi! Sait jälleen paketin!" äiti ilmoitti saapuessaan keittiöön.

"Onko se vaarilta?" kysyin mutustaen paahtoleipääni. Kai se oli, äiti nimittäin hymyili kuin aivoton lammas ojentaessaan sitä. "Avaan sen yläkerrassa", totesin, jotta äiti tajuaisi jättää minut rauhaan. Jep, hän jätti pöydälle sen ainakin pari kiloa painavan laatikon ja lähti keittiöstä hyräillen kehnosti jonkin typerän draamasarjan tunnaria. Kai minun pitäisi olla kiitollinen. Minulla on katto pääni päällä, vaatteita säälle kuin säälle, ruokaa aina kun nälkä yllättää, luotettavia ystäviä, rakastava äiti sekä vaari, joka on huolehtinut minusta ties kuinka monta vuotta. Silti oloni tuntuu kovin tyhjältä. On tuntunut jo pitkään. Siitä asti, kun Yami, ei vaan Atem, lähti. Hapuilin kaulaani. En ollut vieläkään tottunut siihen, ettei arvoitus roikkunut enää siinä. Siivosin pöydän ja rahtasin sen paketin vastentahtoisesti huoneeseeni yläkertaan. Se ei loppujen lopuksi ollut niin painava kuin luulin. Ehkä äiti vain vaikutti niin pieneltä ja heikolta, olinhan minä kuitenkin kasvanut hieman hänen poissa ollessaan.

* * *

><p>Laskin paketin pöydälleni. Isoisä oli ilmeisesti löytänyt taas jonkin vanhan pelin jostain päin maailmaa ja lähettänyt sen tänne muiden keräämiensä joukkoon. Ihan kuin niitä ei olisi jo tarpeeksi. Tarkistin vielä postileimankin. Tämän kertainen paketti oli lähetetty Kairosta, Egyptistä. Huokaisin. Halusiko isoisä kääntää veistä haavassa lähettäessään paketin sieltä? Ja ikään kuin mikään peli olisi enää kiinnostanut minua Millenium arvoituksen jälkeen. Mikään peli ei ole ollut enää ratkaisemisen arvoinen. Tällä kertaa kyseessä oli ilmeisesti palapeli. Tavallisesti olisin ratkaissut sellaisen hujauksessa. Nyt ei edes huvittanut yrittää. Paketissa oli myös vaarin lähettämä kirje. Se oli harvinaisesti paljon lyhyempi kuin yleensä. Tavallisesti hän kirjoitti paperille ummet ja lammet siitä millaista muissa maissa on. Kerran hän kirjoitti yli puolet kirjeestä kuinka hän oli saanut ruokamyrkytyksen Intiassa ja ravannut sen vuoksi koko ajan vessassa. Tällä kertaa hän vain lähetti terveisiä äidille ja ilmoitti törmänneensä erääseen vanhaan tuttuun. Lisäksi hän pyysi minua kokoamaan tämänkertaisen palapelin.<p>

"Ahaa, se siis tosiaan on palapeli, mumisin itsekseni. Yleensä vaari ei erikseen pyydä minua pelaamaan lähettämiään pelejä. Vien ne yleensä suoraan kellariin, mutta ehkä vaari ajatteli tämän piristävän minua. Just, ajattelin ja heitin kirjeen takaisin laatikkoon. Mutta ehkä jos kuitenkin.

* * *

><p>Aloitin vaivalloisesti tyhjentämään laatikkoa. Jokainen palanen oli erikseen kääritty juolellisesti sanomalehtipaperiin. Turhauttavaa. Vaarin huolellisuus tälläisten asioiden suhteen oli sanoinkuvaamattoman ärsyttävää.<p>

"Yugi! Anzu soittaa!" äiti huusi alakerrasta. Huokaisin. Tämäkin vielä. En halunnut puhua Anzulle, en ainakaan juuri nyt.

"En ehdi puhua nyt!" valehtelin sujuvasti herkkäuskoiselle äidilleni. "Sano, että soitan myöhemmin!" En tietenkään aikonut soittaa. Miksi olisin soittanut? Riittää, että äiti luulee minun aikovan soittaa. Hän uskoo edelleen, että minusta ja Anzusta tulee vielä pari. Typerää. Ehkä joskus ajattelin itsekin, että vau. Anzuhan on nätti ja mukava tyttö, ehkä meistä voisi tulla joskus enemmän kuin vain kavereita. Mutta sitten Atem ilmestyi, ja Anzu alkoi pitämään hänestä. Paljon enemmän kuin minusta. En tiedä vieläkään, kumpi oli pahempi, se, että hän piti Atemista, vai se, ettei hän pitänyt minusta.

"Sillä sehän ei ole sama asia", mutisin repiessäni edelleen sanomalehteä ensimmäisen palan ympäriltä ja yrittäessäni karistaa mielestäni sekä Anzun että Atemin. Yllätyin hieman nähdessäni häivähdyksen kultaa sanomalehden alta. Ja vielä enemmän nähdessäni palasen kokonaisuudessaan. Enää en ihmetellyt miksi palaset oli paketoitu niin huolellisesti. Se oli joko todella hyvä kopio tai alkuperäinen. Ja mielessäni pyöri vääjäämättä ajatus, ettei se todellakaan voi olla alkuperäinen.

"Palanen Millenium arvoituksesta", kuiskasin ääni vavahtaen. Käteni tärisivät. Palanen Atemin Millenium arvoituksesta, minun Millenium arvoituksestani. Tunsin sen paremmin kuin kukaan. Tunsin Atemin sielun jäljen siinä. Sen saman tulen lämmön, jonka Atem, ja pelkästään hänen ajattelimisensa, sai aikaan sisälläni. Se ei ollut mikään kituva liekki, vaan polttava roihu. Ja se paloi loistokkaana. Tämä ei ollut mikään taidokas jäljennös, vaan alkuperäinen, Kul Elnassa valmistettu Millenium arvoitus. Se todella oli alkuperäinen! Koetin koota itseni. Millenium esineet hautautuivat raunioihin! Miten vaari oli sen saanut käsiinsä? Ei hänen kunnollaan enää ryömitty raunioissa! Avasin hermostuneesti muutkin paperiin käärityt palaset, ja pala palalta, vähän kerrallaan, huolimatta epäonnistumisista ja ajankulusta, kokosin Millenium arvoituksen uudelleen. Eheäksi, kokonaiseksi. Se tunne, kun sain ensimmäisen kerran koottua arvoituksen ensimmäisen kerran ei ollut mitään verrattuna tähän kertaan. Kävin laatikon läpi uudelleen, tarkasti, ja löysin pohjalle jätetyn toisen kirjekuoren. Räpäytin silmiäni. Lentolippu. Vaari oli lähettänyt minulle lentolipun Egyptiin. Vaari haluaa minut Egyptiin? Oliko jotain sattunut ja Millenium arvoitus oli siksi lähetetty takaisin minulle? Nousin tuoliltani ja etsin kaapistani matkalaukkua. Tämä ei voisi odottaa.

* * *

><p>"Yugi-kulta, Anzu soittaa taas", äiti mutisi saapuessaan huoneeseeni. Hän katsoi minua yllättyneenä. "Mitä sinä teet?" hän kysyi, ihan kuin se ei olisi ollut itsestään selvää. Hän piti puhelintaan niin, ettei linjan toisessa päässä ollut Anzu kuulisi vastaustani. Lisäksi hän tuijotti riipustani. "Pakkaatko sinä?"<p>

Nyökkäsin katsomatta häneen ja jatkoin vaatteiden sullomista laukkuuni. "Vaari pyysi minut Egyptiin", sanoin. Äiti henkäisi ja mumisi Anzulle jotain puhelimeen, lopettaen sen jälkeen puhelun.

"Onko Sugorokulla kaikki kunnossa?" hän kysyi, ollen edelleeen järkyttynyt siitä, että olin lähdössä vaarin luokse. "Onko hän sairaalassa? Vai joutunut vankilaan? Pitäisikö minun tulla mukaan?"

"Ei!" kivahdin hähes vahingossa. "Pärjään itse, eikä vaarikaan sanonut olevansa pulassa! Hän vain kutsui minut sinne! Seuraksi kai, tai jotain...!"

"Ja siitä, että vaari sinut sinne kutsuu, sinä saat ajatuksen lähteä ihan yksin!" äiti huusi takaisin. Toki äidille oli kerrottu, että olin jo aiemminkin käynyt Egyptissä, mutta sillä ei ilmeisesti juuri nyt ollut juurikaan painoarvoa. Hipaisin arvoitusta äidin nähden ja sain vastaukseksi kipakan katseen.

"Arthur on Egyptissä vastassa lentokentällä", ilmoitin. Se oli pieni valkoinen valhe, mutta sain äidin ilmee muuttumaan hieman. "Ja minä olen muutenkin melkein aikuinen... äiti." Lisäsin viimeisen sanan hieman viiveellä. Äiti ei ei hymyillyt.

"Entä Anzu?" hän kysyi ojentaen puhelinta. Pidin toisella kädelläni kiinni arvoituksesta. Yritin pukea ajatukseni sanoiksi. Kertoa äidille sen, mitä todella ajattelin. Sen, minkä olin tähän asti pitänyt piilossa kaikilta, vain ajatuksissani.

"Minä en", aloitin varovasti. "Minä en rakasta Anzua." Kuinka edes voisin. Ei Anzu ole minun tyyppiseni. Anzu ei ymmärrä minun ajatusmaailmaani. Mäidän välillämme ei ole yhteyttä.

Yhteys, sielunveljeys. Se oli jotain, mikä oli minun ja Atemin välistä. Se oli enemmän kuin ystävyyttä tai luottamusta. Eikä Anzulla ollut siihen väliin mahdollisuutta astua. Ei ollut silloin, ei ole nyt. Äiti tuijotti minua järkyttyneenä, pettyneenä.

"Oletko sinä sitten rakastunut johonkuhun muuhun?" hän kysyi hiljaa, miettien. "Rebeccaan kenties?" En vastannut, kysymys oli mielestäni typerä. Suljin laukkuni, pakattuani sinne viimeiset tavarat, jotka halusin ottaa mukaani ja joita tulisin tarvitsemaan. Rahat, passin, vaarin lähettämän lentolipun. Sekä korttipakan. Sen, jolla Atem pelasi, ja jota säilytin Millenium arvoituksen rasiassa. Muistin päällimmäisenä olleen hymyilevän Dark Magician Girlin. Hymyilin sille takaisin mielessäni. Äiti alkoi menettää malttiaan. Kuulin hänen mumisevan jotain, mihin en todellakaan halunnut vastata. Otin laukkuni ja marssin alakertaan, äiti kipittäen perässäni. Hän taisi vihdoin tajuta, että olin tosiaan lähdössä.

"Yugi, mieti nyt vielä", hän sanoi, kun laitoin kenkiä jalkoihini. "Mitä järkeä sinun nyt on lähteä?" Niin, mitä järkeä lähteä. Olen ollut jumissa tässä pelikaupassa melkein vuoden, yksin. Eiköhän minun ole jo korkea aika lähteä? Huokaisin ja käänsin katseeni äitiin.

"Mitä järkeä siinä oli, kun sinä päätit lähteä aikoinaan mitään sanomatta ja jätit minut ja vaarin tänne kahdestaan?" kysyin retorisesti. Sen lauseen oli vain tarkoitus herättää äiti ajattelemaan, ei saada itkemään. Kurkkuani kuristi hieman, kun näin kyyneleiden kihoavan hänen silmiinsä ja valuvan hiljalleen pitkin molempia poskia. Hänen alahuulensa vavahti. "Älä huoli, en kanna kaunaa", jatkoin. "Toivon vain, että ymmärrät. Ei vaari minua turhaan olisi kutsunut."

"Se liittyy tuohon helyyn, eikö?" äiti mutisi surun ja vihan sekaisella äänellään, osoittaen kaulassani roikkuvaa arvoitusta.

"Se ei ole hely", totesin kylmästi. "Se kuului eräälle minulle hyvin tärkeälle... ihmiselle." Äiti pyöräytti vetisiä silmiään. Ei ihme, Atemista ei juurikaan kerrottu äidille. Hieman kyllä, mutta suutuin, kun yritin joskus selittää. Hän ajatteli Atemia vain sieluna, henkenä. Minulle hän oli todellinen, äidille kuin hullujen houretta. Raotin ulko-ovea. "Tulen kotiin, kun olen puhunut vaarille." Lähdin odottamatta vastausta äidiltä. Tärkeintä olisi nyt päästä lentokentälle.


	3. Osa 2

Osa 2.

Pääsin tosiaan lentokentälle, lopulta. Bussilla. Inhoan sitä, että ihmiset kysyvät ostanko lastenlipun. Katselin ympärilleni lentokentällä. Niin avaraa, mutta silti, joka puolella kiireisiä ihmisiä. Olin onnekas. Ehtisin vielä tänään lennolle suoraan Kairoon. Katselin Millenium arvoitusta mietteissäni ja hairahduin ajattelemaan Yamia, Atemia. Me olimme kaksi niin erilaista. Atem oli muinaisen Egyptin prinssi, faarao ja nykymaailmassa ilman muistojaan hän oli pelien kuningas. Minä olin vain tavallinen lukiolainen, joka oli yrittänyt koota palapeliä niin kauan kuin jaksoi muistaa. Saman kehon jakaminen tuntui aluksi oudolta, vastenmieliseltä. Luulin muuttuvani toiseksi, mutta kun opin kommunikoimaan hänen kanssaan tajusin hiljalleen, ettemme me olleet yksi ja sama. Se oli itseasiassa helpottavaa tietää, ajattelin hivellen arvoitusta. Mutta lopulta yhteytemme oli muuttunut niin syväksi, etten halunnut enää luopua hänestä. Jos olisin hävinnyt viimeisen ottelumme, olisiko Atem voinut jäädä sittenkin luokseni?

"Tiedän, olen itsekäs", mutisin itselleni puristaen ketjua, jossa Millenium avoitus roikkui. "Mutta kaipaan sinua niin..."

* * *

><p>Hätkähdin kuullessani viimeisen kuulutuksen lennolle. Olin ollut täysin ajatuksissani. Ehtiminen koneeseen jäi minuuteista kiinni. Kirosin mielessäni, etten ollut ostanut kentältä mukaan mitään syömistä istuessani koneessa. Päätin aikani kuluksi selailla jonkun edellisen matkustajan jättämää lehteä. Ei mitään mielenkiintoista, vain juoruja, tv-ohjelmien tietoja ja elokuvien ensi-iltoja. Työnsin lehden sivuun. Ei todellakaan mitään mielenkiintoista. Lennon oli tarkoitus kestää muutaman tunti, mutta se tuntui paljon pidemmältä ajalta. Näyttivät televisiostakin vain romanttisia hömppäleffoja toisen toisensa jälkeen. En jaksanut keskittyä juoniin ja siihen kuka oli rakastunut keneenkin. Olisivat näyttäneet jotain ajankohtaisempaa. Huokaisin ja yritin ajatella. Millainenkohan sää Egyptissä mahtaa olla? Olisiko pitänyt pakata enemmän vaatteita? Miten löydän vaarin? Jep, se oli tärkein kysymys. Olin menossa maahan, jonka kieltä en osaa ja jossa en tiedä, minne minun siellä pitäisi mennä. Hienoa. Olen hukassa. No, eipä tilanne voi tästä ainakaan tästä pahentua. Ei, ei, ei ja vielä kerran ei, eli toisin sanoen kyllä se voi. Kairon lentokenttä oli, miten sen nyt sanoisi, valtava! Ainakin verrattuna Dominon lentokenttään. Olin vasta hakenut matkalaukkuni matkaselvityksestä, kun tuli sellainen olo, että olisi ollut parempi jäädä kotiin, kuin lähteä toiselle puolelle maapalloa eksymään lentokentälle! Katsoin Millenium arvoitusta.<p>

"Joopa joo", mutisin sille. Tiedän, vaari pitäisi löytää ensin, ennen kuin ryhtyisi kiroamaan sitä, että tuli tänne turhaan. Ja käydä vaihtamassa rahaa, tuskin täällä jeneillä pärjää. "Okei, aloitetaanpas", mutisin puoli tuntia kestäneen rahanvaihto-operaation jälkeen. Olet tuntemattomassa kaupungissa, etsit vaariasi etkä silti edes tiedä, mistä aloittaa etsiminen. Olisin voinut repiä hiukset päästäni. Olin umpikujassa. Pitäisikö nyt vain odottaa, että vaari tulisi etsimään minut? Tuhahdin itseksini ajatukselle ja pudistin päätäni. Tyhmä minä, tyhmä, toistelin mielessäni. Jos olisin vaari, missä olisin? "Museossa?" totesin kysyen sitä itseltäni. Se tuntui järkevältä. Ja vaikkei vaari olisikaan siellä, joku museon työntekijöistä saattaisi tuntea hänet tai Arthurin. Paras vaihtoehto tietysti olisi, että vaari olisi siellä. Pysäytin taksin.

"To the national museum", sönkötin parrakkaalle egyptiläiskuljettajalle keskinkertaisella englannillani. Hän katsoi minua epäilevästi, kai siksi, että näytin hänen silmissään vielä lapselle, mutta ajoi kuitenkin aivan kansallismuseon eteen, Tahririn aukiolle. Lykkäsin tukun kahisevia euroseteleitä hänelle ja kiitin kyydistä. Kuski näytti tyytyväiselle, olin ilmeisesti maksanut enemmän kuin oli ollut tarpeen. En jaksanut välittää, vaan rahtasin itseni laukkuineni sisälle museoon.

* * *

><p>Pysäytin ensimmäisen vastaantulleen henkilökuntaan kuuluvan ihmisen, jonka näin. Eli tässä tapauksessa minuakin huonommin englantia puhuvan vartijan. Siinä oli hetken aikaa mennä hermot kielimuurin kanssa. Yritin siinä sitten sönköttää jotain järkevää, mutta vartija ei tuntunut vieläkään käsittävän. Huokaisin ja osoitin kärsimättömästi arvoitustani.<p>

"Have you seen this?" yritin kysyä. Vartija siinä sitten vilkuili hieman Millenium arvoitusta ja nyökkäsi lopulta, osoittaen oikealle.

"A giant rock", hän totesi, nyökytellen edelleen. A giant rock. Juu, miksi en itse ajatellut niin pitkälle. Isis oli tietenkin tuonut näyttelynsä takaisin Egyptiin, joten missä muualla kukaan olisi voinut nähdä arvoituksen, kuin siinä lohkareessa, johon oli kaiverrettu Atemin kuva.

"Thank you", sanoin. Sen vartija tuntui ymmärtävän. Hymyili vaan vastaukseksi ja latkoi lattioiden luuttuamista. Millenium arvoitus oli vaarin jättämä vihje. Tai ainakin niin päättelin, eli menin tietenkin oikealle. Museossa oli harvinaisen vähän ihmisiä, joten keskityin tutkailemaan näyttelyä kävellessäni eteenpäin. Oli hämmästyttävää nähdä kaikki ne vanhat, egyptiläiset esineet. Näyttely oli paljon suurempi kuin se, mikä oli näytteillä Dominossa, olihan tämä kuitenkin faaraoiden maa. Mitä pidemmälle kuljin, sitä enemmän hermostuin. Jokaisen faaraon kohdalle, aina vain vähän lisää. Akhenaten, Tutankhamon, Ramses, Seti, Kleopatra. Sydäntäni kouristi, kun huomasin näyttelyn jatkuvan maan alle. Ei sitä voinut enää takaisinkaan kääntyä. Atemista kertova näyttely olisi siis maan alla. Miksi jälleen se kurista tunne? Se, kun tuntee, ettei toinen olekaan enää vierellä. Miehet eivät itke, vakuutin itselleni ja astuin ensimmäisen askeleen kohti porraskäytävää.

* * *

><p>Astuin varovasti ensimmäisen askeleen kivisillä portailla alas päin. "No niin, varovasti nyt", kuiskasin itselleni. Vaari saattaa olla tuolla kellarissa. Otetaan nyt vain yksi pieni askel kerrallaan, vaikka onhan täällä valoisaa eikä kompastumisen vaaraa nimeksikään. Nielaisin.<p>

"Nyt askel askeleelta, matkani, lyhenee", hyräilin pitääkseni petolliset ajatukset poissa mielestäni. Mahtoiko Atemista koskaan tuntua silta, että hänen aikansa täällä oli lopussa? Varmasti tuntui, ajattelin ottaessani jälleen askeleen eteenpäin. Enää muutama porras. Neljä porrasta, kolme, kaksi, yksi. Avoin, valoisa tila. Päällisin puolin kaikki näytti samalta kuin muissakin näyttely huoneissa. Täälläkin oli ihmisiä, mutta kukaan paikalla olleista ei tuntunut olevan kovin kiinnostunut "nimettömän" faaraon aikakaudesta. Valtavia kivitauluja oli täällä enemmän kuin Dominoon oli aikoinaan tuotu. Menin tietenkin, vaistomaisesti, sen taulun eteen, johon oli kaiverrettu faarao Atemin ja pappi Sethin kuvat. Jos ne kivitaulut eivät olisi olleet vitriineissä, olisin varmasti yrittänyt koskettaa Atemia. Fyysinen kosketus oli se, mitä meidän yhteydessämme ei juurikaan ollut. Kaksi sielua pystyi kyllä koskettamaan toisiaan, samoin kaksi kehoa. Meidän tapauksessamme oli yksi keho, mutta kaksi sielua. Sielun, hengen koskettaminen oli eri asia, kuin kehon koskettaminen. Muistojen maailmassa pystyin hetken tuntemaan Atemin oman kehon. Muistaminen tekee kipeää, mutta jos voisin, haluaisinko unohtaa hänet lopullisesti? Pudistin päätäni, katsoen arvoitusta. "En", totesin itselleni.

"En koskaan haluaisi unohtaa häntä."

* * *

><p>"Unohtaa ketä?" joku kysyi käyttäen japania arabialaisella korostuksella. Käänsin säikähtäneenä katseeni äänen suuntaan. Mies hymyili lempeästi ja hänen violetit silmänsä loistivat kontrastina hänen tummaan ihoonsa. "Mitä? Etkö aio tervehtiä minua?" hän kysyi melkein nauraen. En saanut sanaa suustani, sydän oli takertunut kurkkuuni. Koko miehen olemus hehkui tuttua, turvallista auraansa. Jopa tavallisissa vaatteissa hän näytti ylhäiseltä.<p>

"Atem...?" sain lopulta hänen nimensä pakotettua suustani. Olisin voinut vannoa, että se oli hän. Ojensin vaistomaisesti käteni häntä kohti. Rauhoitu, Yugi, ajattelin. Jos se on jokin mielikuvituksesi aiheuttama hallusinaatio, sen pitäisi kadota, kun kosket siihen. Painoin käteni hänen rinnalleen. Se ei mennyt läpi. Tämä ei nyt ollut mitään rasittuneen mieleni aiheuttamaa kuvitelmaa. Minä tunsin, että tämä ei ollut harhaa, vaan lihaa ja verta siinä missä ihmiset yleensäkin. Peräännyin, tai oikeastaan lähes hyppäsin taakse päin. Hän vain naurahti. Yritin sönköttää jotain, mutta suustani ei tullut järkeviä sanoja, ei yhden yhtä. Olin kai jonkin laisessa shokkitilassa.  
>"Mitä sinä...? Miten sinä...?" kuiskasin. Arvasin, ettei suustani tulisi kokonaisia lauseita. Puristin Millenium arvoitusta rintaani vasten.<br>"En oikein tiedä itsekään", Atem vastasi, välttäen arvioivaa katsettani, mutta hymyillen silti. "Arvelinkin, että saisit lahjani koottua", hän jatkoi, katsoen ensin arvoitusta, sitten jälleen minua. Punastuin tahtomattani, kun vilkaisin arvoitusta. "Lahjako?" toistin epävarmasti. Atem nyökkäsi.  
>"Sinulle se kuuluu", hän sanoi. "Ei kukaan muu olisi voinut koota sitä." Päässäni pyöri aivan liikaa kysymyksiä vailla vastauksia. "Missä vaari on?" kysyin varovasti. Se ei ollut tosin ensimmäinen kysymys, jonka halusin kysyä. Atem hymyili, suorastaan virnisti.<br>"Lähti eilen aamulla kuninkaiden laaksoon", hän kertoi. "Hautaani katsomaan kuulemma."  
>Olin hiljaa. Ainakin vaari oli siis kunnossa, ajattelin. Katsoin Atemia ja hymyilin epävarmasti. Atem se oli vaikka miten päin katsoi. Korostus puheessa oli tosin hieman erilainen, ja hän oli kasvanut pituutta. En ajatellut tapaavani häntä enää, en tiennyt mitä sanoa nyt.<br>"Lähdetään", Atem totesi, palauttaen minut takaisin mietteistäni. "Vai haluatko jäädä tänne?"  
>Harkitsin vaihtoehtoja. Halusin kyllä seurata Atemia, mutta pystyisinkö luottamaan häneen, tähän "uuteen" Atemiin, jota en tunne? "Jään tänne", sanoin. Vatsani murahti, en ollut syönyt aamun jälkeen. Atem nurahti lempeästi. "Vatsasi protestoi", hän sanoi. "Mitä jos menisimme syömään?" En voinut kieltäytyä uudestaan.<p>

* * *

><p>Atem tarttui käteeni museon ulkopuolella. "Ethän halua eksyä?" hän totesi hymyillen. Atemilla oli lämpimät, sileät kädet. Eikä kädestä ptäminen haitannut, päinvastoin. Seurasin Atemia pitkin mutkikkaita katuja, kunnes pysähdyimme vihdoin tavalliselta egyptiläiseltä talolta näyttävän rakennuksen eteen. Kyltissä luki jotain arabiaksi.<br>"Tule", Atem sanoi ja veti minut mukanaan sisälle, ennen kuin ehdin sanoa asiaan yhtään mitään. Siellä sitä sitten istuttiin, matalan pöydän ääressä vastakkain. Atem luki minulle ääneen ruokalistaa, mutten keskittynyt siihen. Vitsi vitsi. Olin täysin hänen lumoissaan. Olisi varmastikin käynyt samoin vaikka hän olisi lukenut puhelinluetteloa. Atemin ääntä oli mukava kuunnella. Siinä oli omat vivahteensa, eikä se ei muistuttanut enää juurikaan omaani.  
>"No, mitä haluat tilata?" hän kysyi yllättäen. Olin ollut niin keskittynyt pelkästään Atemin äänen kuunteluun, etten ollut lainkaan sisäistänyt, mitä hän oli sanonut.<br>"Umm, tuota", aloitin yrittäen muistaa ruokalajien nimiä. "Ful medamesia?" Se oli ensimmäinen ruoka, ja ikävä kyllä ainoa, jonka lopulta muistin. Atem hymyili.  
>"Käyn tilaamassa", hän sanoi ja nousi pöydän äärestä. "Tulen kohta." Nyökkäsin, mutta jäin uteliaana katsomaan hänen peräänsä. Atem jutteli sujuvaa arabiaa todella kauniille egyptiläisnaiselle, joka ilmeisesti työskenteli tässä ravintolassa. He vaikuttivat läheisiltä. Nainen hymyili, nyökkäili ja puhui vähän, ilmeisesti kysellen jotain minusta, sillä hän ja Atem vilkaisivat välillä minua. Atem vaikutti myhäilevän. Nainen lähti ilmeisesti keittiöön, sillä Atem palasi takaisin pöydän luokse. "Hän tulee kohta", Atem kertoi istuessaan. "Hän kysyi sinusta."<br>"Mitä kerroit?" kysyin nopeasti, ja ehkä turhankin uteliaasti. Se ei tuntunut haittaavan Atemia.  
>"Tavallisia asioita", hän vastasi. "Kuka sinä olet, mistä tulet ja niin edelleen. Hän sanoi sinua suloiseksi." Tunsin poskieni punehtuvan.<br>"Ai", tokaisin, kun en muutakaan keksinyt. "Äh, tuota, oletteko te läheisiäkin tuttuja?" Atem nyökkäsi hymyillen nolostuneesti.  
>"Yugi, hän on minun äitini."<p> 


	4. Osa 3

Osa 3.

Atemin äiti. Toistelin sitä ajatusta mielessäni. En koskaan ajatellut, että Atemilla olisi perhe. Tai no, tietenkin hänelläkin on perhe, mutta ajatus tuntui vieraalta.  
>"Tai siis nykyisen itseni äiti", Atem korjasi. "Tämän kehon äiti."<br>"Tämän kehon?" toistin. Atem nyökkäsi jälleen. Olin jälleen pihalla kuin lumiukko. "En oikein ymmärrä..."  
>"Niinpä minä selitän. Tai siis kerron kaiken, mitä tiedän", hän sanoi hieman epävarmasti. "Tämä kuulostaa kyllä varmaan oudolta."<br>Pudistin päätäni. "Outoa oli se, kun minä selitin muinaisen egyptiläisen faaraon jakavan saman kehon kanssani", totesin. Atem hymyili vaivaantuneesti.  
>"Tämä keho on Atem El Mahdawi", hän sanoi. "Minun reinkarnaationi. Siihen asti kaikki on helppo selittää." Hän oli hetken hiljaa ennen kuin jatkoi. "Silloin kun sinä kokosit arvoituksen ja vapautit, ei, vaan pikemminkin herätit minut, tämä keho oli jo olemassa minua varten. En vain tiennyt sitä. Ja kun pääsin vihdoin tuonpuoleiseen, jouduin lähes heti takaisin. Tänne. Tähän kehoon. Enkä muistanut asiota, jotka olin kokenut ollessani sinun kanssasi. Oli vain tämän kehon muistot. Tämän Atemin muistot. Minun muistoni." Atem hiljeni. Kärsi sisäisesti, ääneti, ennen kuin jatkoi jälleen. "Mutta lopulta, vähän kerrallaan, sain takaisin myös muistojani ajaltani faaraona. Ja hämäriä muistoja ajalta, jonka vietin sinun kanssasi," hän sanoi hiljaa, hymyillen lähes onnellisesti. "Kun törmäsin sattumalta Siamuniin, tarkoitan vaariin, muistin taas lisää. Tällä kertaa kirkkaasti."<br>Kuuntelin tarkkaavaisesti, mutta mieltäni kalvoi petollinen ajatus. "Eikö minua siis olisi loppujen lopuksi tarvittu?" kysyin kuiskaten. Atem vaikutti järkyttyvän ajatustani.  
>"Älä ole typerä!" hän kivahti. "Ilman sinua minä...!" Hän ei sanonut lausetta loppuun. Hän puristi käsiään nyrkkiin niin, että rystyset olisivat varmasti olleet valkoiset, jos hänen ihonsa olisi ollut yhtään vaaleampi. Taisin suututtaa hänet. "Atem?" kuiskasin, mutta hän pudisti päätään. En sanonut mitään, ennen kuin Atemin äiti tuli tuomaan kannullisen teetä ja kaksi annosta ful medamesia. Hän tervehti minua huonolla englannilla ja kysyi jotain Atemilta. Atem nyökkäsi. Hänen äitinsä hihitti, saaden Atemin punastumaan. Sen jälkeen hän sanoi ilmeisesti jotain hyvin äidillistä, sillä Atem pyöräytti silmiään mumisten samalla jotain vastaukseksi. En voinut olla hymyilemättä. Hän ei ollut enää faarao, vaan tavallinen teinipoika. Tavallisine ongelmineen. Atemin äiti lähti ilmeisesti takaisin keittiöön. Atem yritti väkinäisesti hymyillä minulle.<br>"Anteeksi, että huusin", hän mumisi. "Tapaamme pitkästä aikaa ja minä käyttäydyn kuin idiootti."  
>"Syy oli minun", totesin hiljaa. "Ajattelin vain, että jos sinulla oli keho, miksi kiinnityit minuun? Siksikö, että kokosin arvoituksen?"<br>"Ehkä", Atem vastasi kaataen teetä. "Mutta toisaalta, jos olisin itse saanut valita, en olisi kiinnittynyt sinuun." Yritin olla näyttämättä pettyneeltä. Atem huomasi sen ja jatkoi. "Älä käsitä minua väärin. Tarkoitan, että olisin mieluummin ollut kanssasi omana itsenäni." Kai se oli ymmärrettävää. Tavallaan oli myös todella mukavaa, että hän sanoi niin. Halusin sanoa siihen väliin jotain kilttiä, todella halusin, mutten keksinyt mitään.

* * *

><p>Söimme ja joimme. Atemin äitikin oli tullut pöydän luokse uudelleen. Hän yritti jälleen kysyä jotain minulta, ja Atem puolestaa mumisi hänelle vastauksen nopeasti, kysymättä minulta ensin.<br>"Atem, mitä hän sanoi?" kysyin vaivaantuneesti. Oli todella häiritsevää, kun en ymmärtänyt, mitä hänen äitinsä sanoi.  
>"Jaa-a", Atem tokaisi, vilkuillen äitiään, joka myhäili uteliaasti. "Ei mitään tärkeää." Ilmeisesti ilmeeni oli sen mukainen, että Atem katsoi parhaaksi vastata tarkemmin. "Äh, hän kysyi, mistä me tunnemme toisemme. Ja sitä, miksi sinulla on minun riipukseni."<br>"Ahaa. Mitä vastasit?" Atem huokaisi. Ilmeisesti oli rasittavaa selittää asiat kahteen kertaan.  
>"Sanoin, että tapasimme aiemmin torilla, pari viikkoa sitten", hän vastasi. Aivan, koska tämä Atem ei ilmeisesti ole koskaan poistunut Egyptistä, selitys kävi järkeen.<br>"Entäs arvoitus? Mitä sanoit siitä?" aloitin kiivaasti. "Ja mistä edes ylipäätään sait sen? Se temppeli hautautui! Hautautui!"  
>Atemin äiti sihahti jotain arabiaksi. "Hän pyysi sinua olemaan huutamatta", Atem selitti ja pyysi sitten äitiään poistumaan. Vastentahtoisesti hänen äitinsä lähti pöydästä vieden astiat mennessään. "Kysyit Millenium arvoituksesta", Atem jatkoi katsoen minua. "Sain sen isältäni. Ironista, eikö?"<br>Ehkäpä, ajattelin. Ottaen huomioon, että myös menneisyyden Atem sai arvoituksen isältään. Irrotin arvoituksen kaulastani ja asetin sen pöydälle Atemin eteen. "Miksi lähetit sen minulle?" kysyin. Ehkä olin tullut vainoharhaiseksi, kun aistin Atemin mielessä muutoksen.  
>"Se oli palasina", hän totesi. "Enkä osannut korjata sitä. Ja kun sattumalta törmäsin vaariin tulin ajatelleeksi sinua. Tiesin, että sinä osaisit koota sen."<br>Hymyilin vaistomaisesti, ja Atem hymyili takaisin. Lopulta meidän hymyilyssämme ei ollut mitään järkeä.  
>"Melkein unohdin!" huudahdin yllätten ja avasin laukkuni. "Toin pakkasi mukanani!"<br>Atem räpäytti silmiään. "Minun... pakkani?" hän toisti. Nyökkäsin ja ojensin kullatun rasian hänelle. Kätemme koskettivat toisiaan. Siinä hetkessä ei olisi pitänyt olla mitään outoa. Kätemme olivat koskettaneet toisiaan ennenkin, silloin kun Atem oli samassa kehossa kanssani. Nyt se oli outoa, varsinkaan kun kumpikaan meistä ei liikkunut. Minuuttiin. Tai ehkä kahteen. Atem puhui ensin, irrottautuen kosketuksesta. "Kiitos", hän sanoi. "Pakkani on minulle tärkeä. Ajattelinkin sinun säilyttäneen sen."  
>"Tietysti. Pelien kuninkaan pakka", vastasin. "Tai siis sinun pakkasi." Sama asia, sama asia, toistelin mielessäni. Atem katsoi kelloa, hymyillen sitten nolosti.<br>"Vaari palaa varmaan pian museolle", Atem totesi. "Minun pitänee palauttaa sinut." Ajattelin sen olevan jonkin sortin vitsi, joten hymyilin jälleen takaisin. Oloni oli silti jotenkin oudon tyhjä, vaikka olinkin Atemin lähellä. Ei tuntunut samalta, kuin yleensä. Pitäisikö minun sanoa jotain vielä nyt, kun olisi mahdollisuus? Oliko meidän yhteytemme muuttunut jotenkin?

* * *

><p>Hyvästelin Atemin äidin. Tällä kertaa en pitänyt kiinni Atemin kädestä talon ulkopuolella. Sille ei tuntunut olevan tarvetta. Atem vaikutti todella etäiseltä, hermostuneelta, jännittyneeltä. Museon sijasta hän johdatti minut hieman sivummalle, sivukujalle, mutta silti kävelymatkan päähän museosta. Jos en tuntisi häntä, olisin peloissani. Hän oli painanut katseensa maahan ja puristanut kätensä nyrkkiin. Äkkiä hän nosti katseensa.<br>"Yugi", hän aloitti mahdollisimman rauhallisesti. Mutta rauhallinen sävy ei ollut tarkoitettu minulle, vaan hänelle itselleen. Hän yritti pysyä rauhallisena. "Tiedätkö miten ärsyttäviä tunteita huoli ja kaipaus ovat?" Nyökkäsin varovasti. Atem oli epävakaa. Hän tärisi. "Minä olin vähällä menettää järkeni!" hän kivahti. "Heti, kun muistoni sinusta palasivat! Ymmärsin, etten voi ottaa yhteyttä millään tavallani! En tiennyt, miten sinä voit tai mitä sinulle oli tapahtunut lähtöni jälkeen! Ensimmäiset väläykset olivat pahimpia! Muistot, sinusta itkemässä, yrittäessä tukea minua, se kauhea tunne, kun menetin sinut kerran...!" En osannut sanoa mitään. Luulin aina, että muilla oli helpompaa kuin minulla. Mutta inhosin nähdä Atemin kärsivän.  
>"Minä kaipasin sinua", kuiskasin. Kyyneleet kihosivat silmiini. "Ajattelin sinua koko ajan. Eristäydyin muista, en halunnut heidän muistuttavan siitä, että sinä olit poissa. Lopetin pelaamisenkin, jottei kukaan vie sinun kunniaasi Pelien kuninkaana. Yritin vaalia muistoasi..."<br>Atem astui lähemmäs minua, yrittäen pysyä kurissa. Hän kietoi kätensä ympärilleni tiukasti, kuin estääkseen minua pakenemasta. En rimpuillut irti, vaan vastasin halaukseen. Atemin syleilyssä oli turvallista olla. Se muistutti minua ajasta, joilloin me kaksi olimme yksi ja sama. Tunsin muutaman kyyneen putoavan olalleni. En enää miettinyt, miksi en rakastanut Anzua tai Rebeccaa. Vastaus oli aivan silmieni edessä. Ainoa, josta minä välitin, oli Atem. Oli ollut koko ajan. Halusin sanoa sen.  
>"Atem, minä", aloiten kuiskaten. Atem ei antanut minun sanoa lausettani loppuun. Hän painoi pehmeät, kyynelten kostuttamat huulensa lempeästi omilleni. Yhdyin hänen suudelmaansa. Se oli kuin yhteen sulamista. Kahdesta tuli jälleen hetkeksi yksi. Teot kertovat enemmän kuin sanat. Meidän yhteytemme oli äärillään. Karvaan suloinen, suolainen suudelma jatkui, kunnes Atemin oli pakko irrottautua hengittämään. Hänen kyyneleiden kastelemat poskensa olivat helakan punaiset. Hän katsoi minua.<br>"Minun on pakko sanoa se", hän kuiskasi. "Minä rakastan sinua." Hän silitti poskeani hymyillen.  
>"Minäkin rakastan sinua", vastasin. Rakastan Atemia. Vain häntä. Hätkähdin muistettuani, miksi olin alunperin tullut Egyptiin. "Täytyy mennä! Isoisä on varmasti jo...!" Atem nyökkäsi. Se oli lähdön merkki.<p>

* * *

><p>Vaari ja Arthur olivat odottamassa museon portailla, kun minä ja Atem tulimme paikalle kävellen käsi kädessä.<br>"Yugi!" vaari naurahti ja juoksi meitä vastaan, kaapaten meidät molemmat 'vaarinhalaukseen'. "Miten olet voinut?" Hymyilin.  
>"Hyvin", vastasin. "Tai nyt ainakin paremmin kuin aikoihin. Millaista oli Kuninkaiden laaksossa?"<br>"Se oli turha reissu!" vaari tuhahti. "Selkäkin taisi venähtää! Ajattelin palata piakkoin kotiin, on jo ikävä kunnon sukiyakia!"  
>Naurahdin vastaukseksi. Vaari ainakin oli hyvissä voimissa. Atem kietoi kätensä vyötäisilleni, ja vaari taisi tajuta heti, mistä oli kyse. Tai sitten hän oli tiennyt jo aiemmin.<br>"Kappas, faarao", hän tuhahti lempeästi. "Oletkin taas läheisissä väleissä rakkaan pojanpoikani kanssa. Mitäs ajattelit?"  
>"Hankkia passin", Atem vastasi ilkikurisesti. "Ajattelin palata Japaniin korvaamaan menetettyä aikaa." Vaari hohotti kuten yleensäkin.<br>"Teeppä se", hän sanoi ja katsoi sitten minua. "Kaipa sinä Yugi tiedät, mitä olet tekemässä." Nyökkäsin. Oli onni, ettei vaari ollut homofobinen. Vaikken ajattelekaan minua ja Atemia homoina, vaan pikemminkin sielunveljinä, joiden välinen side on jotain suurempaa kuin rakkaus. Ja sehän ei ole sama asia, ajattelin. Arthur pysyi suosiolla erossa koko jutusta. Ehkä hän olisi toivonut minun valitsevan Rebeccan, en tiedä. Mutta sen tiesin, että minun onneni tulisi olemaan Atemin kanssa.


	5. Epilogi

Epilogi

"Yugi! Anzu soittaa!" äiti huusi alakerrasta. Aivan kuin näin olisi tapahtunut joskus aiemminkin, ajattelin istuessa pöytäni äärellä. Käänsin katseeni Atemiin, joka makoili kaikessa rauhassa sängylläni. Olimme palanneet Japaniin viimeyönä, eli noin puoli viikkoa sen jälkeen, kun minä olin mennyt Egyptiin. Atemin vanhemmat ottivat Atemin Japaniin lähdön hyvin, kaksi isoveljeä olivat muuttaneet kuulemma jo aiemmin. Käskivät tulla kylään joskus koko perheen voimin.  
>Atem pyöräytti silmään. "Minä menen", hän tuhahti, kun äiti oli huutanut uudelleen. "Anzu tosin saanee sydänkohtauksen." Hymyilin. Atem painoi vielä suukon poskelleni, ennen kuin juoksi portaat alas. Juuri tälläista elämän pitäisikin olla. Atem uhkasi ryhtyä pelaamaan Magic &amp; Wizards:ia uudelleen. Pelien kuninkaan arvohan on nykyään vielä nimellesesti minulla. Eli muutama turnaus koettavana vielä, jos aion puolustaa kunniaani. Otin yhteyttä aamulla Jonouchiin ja Hirotoonkin. Siitä kun juttelin heille kunnolla olikin jo aikaa. Anzulle en soittanut. No, se taisikin tulla jo ilmi. Ei hän muuten olisi soittanut tänne.<br>"Hoi, Yugi!" Atem naurahti portaista. "Anzu on tulossa, hän ei saanutkaan kohtausta! Lähdetään porukalla ulos!"  
>"Selvä!" vastasin ja laitoin Millenium arvoituksen pöydältä kaulaani. Hymähdin itselleni ja kipitin portaita alas. Olen Yugi Mutou, Pelien kuningas ja Millenium arvoituksen kantaja. Minulla on katto pääni päällä, vaatteita säälle kuin säälle, ruokaa aina kun nälkä yllättää, luotettavia ystäviä, rakastavat äiti ja vaari, sekä ihana poikaystävä, jolla on mukavat vanhemmat. Mitä muuta tässä enää tarvitsisi?<p>

Loppu


End file.
